Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions
by thevelvetkey
Summary: Tsuna gets send to the past by an anonymous attacker and finds himself in Primo's era. While the Vongola Famiglia of the past has problems dealing with an enemy, Giotto comes up with a plan - but Tsuna isn't very happy about the part Giotto wants him to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, only the fanfiction idea is mine.**

**Summary: Tsuna gets send to the past by an anonymous attacker and finds himself in Primo's era. While the Vongola Famiglia of the past has problems dealing with an enemy, Giotto comes up with a plan - but Tsuna isn't very happy about the part Giotto wants him to play. **

**Haven't decided wether there will be any Pairings so if you'd like to see Pairings comment or PM, I'll promise to think about it ^^**

**30\. September 2014: Pairing will be Giotto x Tsuna – and there has been ~100 words added to this chapter, nothing important, they are…just there.**

* * *

"Tsuna, we'll be going first, okay? Lambo is already nagging." Yamamoto said to his friend, following the now twelve year old Lambo. "Alright. I'll join you in a few minutes." replied the brunet. Even in his vacation Tsuna had to take care of his paperwork. Well, he was a mafia boss, so what did he expect? Adding to the normal paperwork there were also more repair bills than necessary due to his violent guardians – especially Hibari and Mukuro – who seemed to have an urge to destroy everything possible ranging from ancient vases to massive walls. He sighed as he put his signature under the last few documents.

Thinking back, it has been quite some time since he last had time to travel back to his home country together with his guardians –especially to spend some time relaxing together. Sure, there were missions that required his or his guardians' presence in Japan, but it wasn't the same. Even though they still haven't visited Namimori yet, a hot spring visit was pure luxury to the brunet, making him forget the more or less urgent problems of the Vongola Famiglia he left in Italy. Most of his guardians have already gone to the hot spring, so Tsuna decided to follow their example and join them right now.

Before leaving the Japanese-styled room in which he was staying, he made sure to hide his rings and gloves, in case some unexpected visitors were to arrive. He felt uncomfortable leaving his belongings needed to defend himself in the room, since he was used to ambushes and assassination attempts, but he couldn't take them into the hot spring… and leaving them unsecured in a basket instead of his room wasn't the best choice. Well, he doubted that there were any assassins in this hot spring resort in Japan because their stay was secret and most members of his own famiglia didn't even know that their boss wasn't in Italy at the moment – Tsuna only took his guardians with him for a vacation, like always when he got time to make a non-business trip.

As the brunet locked the door, he was greeted by a girl with purple hair wearing an eye-patch with a skull design. "Hello, Boss. It has been a while since I have seen you wearing a yukata." Tsuna smiled at her. "Hi Chrome. You shouldn't call me boss while we're in Japan; Tsuna is fine." Chrome never gave up on calling Tsuna her boss and after Tsuna officially took over as Vongola Decimo seven years ago it spread to a few of his other friends as well – but the others would at least stop if Tsuna told them to, while Chrome didn't. "Are you also heading toward the hot spring, Chrome?" Tsuna asked and the girl nodded. "Then let's go together." After walking a few meters Tsuna's head started hurting badly due to his intuition going crazy all of a sudden. It was a warning, but the mafia boss couldn't see anything causing it, deciding to stay alert. He felt insecure with all the light paper-walls that were so typical for his home country but could be easily shot through.

"Sorry to bother you Chrome, but could you please set up an illusion around us? It feels as if something is terribly wrong…" The brunet's intuition was hurting more and more. "Boss? Are you oka-" "Chrome, get down!" Tsuna jumped at Chrome, pulling her down just as there was a gunshot ripping a hole into the nearest paper-wall. The brunet hissed. He felt a searing pain in his waist that started to spread through his whole body. He was sure, what hit him was no regular bullet since a normal bullet wouldn't cause him this amount of pain. "Boss!" Chrome shouted. She started panicking as she saw Tsuna's pain and the spot the bullet hit him. The wound was bleeding a lot but that wasn't the main problem. Her boss was becoming transparent and Chrome was sure it was no illusion but reality. She tried to grab Tsuna's arm, to hold him and to never let go but failed to do so, rather grabbing the air where his arm used to be.

Tsuna himself did not notice what was happening to him; he only felt the pain from his wound getting worse and his Hyper Intuition going berserk in his head as his consciousness faded away. Tsuna slightly panicked because of his loss of control over his body – Reborn would surely force another of his tort…training sessions onto Tsuna to ensure something like this would never happen again. Well, at least he could spend some time faking sleep to prepare himself for Reborn's wrath.

Tsuna heard a shot although far away – and some curses following. It took him a while to realize that they were in Italian. A soft wind blew some of his hair into his face. He believed he was no longer where he was the moment he was shot. Slowly he opened his eyes – only to find himself leaning against a wall made of brick in a dirty alleyway. He cursed his luck – at least his intuition has calmed down a bit, yet it was still telling him something was going to happen.

Slowly the mafia boss pulled himself back to his feet, happy that the burning pain has disappeared from his waist, although he could feel the bullet and the wound was still bleeding. Steps were coming closer and a group of man dressed in very old-fashioned clothes ran through a nearby street followed by a male with platinum blond hair who wore a trench coat. The part of the street Tsuna could see was then vacant. Interested in what had happened and thinking it would not be the best course of action to stay in a dark alley way, Tsuna headed towards the other street.

Reaching the brighter street, Tsuna looked into the direction the men ran. He believed he knew the pursuer who remembered him of Hibari, his cloud guardian, but if it really was the person Tsuna believed the platinum blonde to be… the mafia boss was in quite some trouble.

"Primo? Have you seen this damn annoyance running around and handcuffing people? He barged into my job attacking my targets." A familiar voice asked Tsuna from behind, making him stiffen. The memories connected with the voice were not the most pleasant. Slowly Tsuna turned around and faced a man who greatly resembled his mist guardian, Mukuro. The man's eyes narrowed "Wait. You are not Primo… but why is there an imposter? Mind telling me what you are doing here?" Eyeing Tsuna's wound the man in a French military uniform added: "And could you explain how you got shot? Were you involved in any… mafia activity perhaps?" Tsuna didn't like the creepy smile forming on the man's face – it had the same effect Mukuro's grins had on him: Tsuna wanted to turn around and leave as soon and as quickly as possible… although he had gotten better in hiding his emotions. The brunet knew he had to answer something to get out of this situation. After thinking for a while how to form his sentence so that the illusionist would not feel challenged to use violence, Tsuna opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that filled the street. "Daemon, don't molest innocent residents. I want to protect them and not to frighten them more than the attacking pirates already did."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**A/N: Okay, Here's the 2****nd****chapter ****J****So just some quick info about this story: Tsuna will be the only sent to the past and there will be some G27! That's all for now ****J****Enjoy ****J**

**30th september 2014: there is a new scene between Tsuna and Knuckle in the church which adds about 720 words.**

"Daemon, don't molest innocent residents. I want to protect them and not frighten them more than the attacking pirates already did." "Nufufufu, but Primo, I don't think an imposter of yours can be considered a normal citizen. Just look." Daemon spun Tsuna around paying no attention to his wound that hurt Tsuna from the sudden movement. The brunet now saw the person who interfered with the interrogation of the illusionist. Vongola Primo looked just like his portraits and how he has appeared in front of Tsuna several times due to the ring's power: he had blond, gravity defying hair and wore a black suit with his famous cape hanging from his shoulders. The only aspect that surprised Tsuna was that the man he faced had sky blue eyes instead of the amber-colored ones he was used to seeing. Maybe it was because every portrait has shown him in his Hyper Dying Will Mode which changed his eye color, that Tsuna was taken by surprise.

As much as Tsuna could tell, his ancestor seemed bewildered because there were so many similarities to their appearances, but Giotto's gaze soon found the wound on Tsuna's body. "I don't think that only looking like me makes him suspicious, Daemon. Furthermore, he looks like a foreigner who has been involved in a fight and not like he is part of those pirates or a mafia famiglia." The blond man said coldly. Facing Tsuna again, the mafia boss said in a warmer voice and with a smile: "Hello. You don't seem to be from this place. Do you speak Italian?" The brunet nodded silently. "Perfect. I'm sorry that you got injured, it must hurt quite a lot. My friend Daemon Spade here will make sure you get to a physician without anymore wounds. And I am sure he won't scare you anymore than he already did." The last sentence was more like a warning directed towards Daemon than anything else, but just a moment later the blond already smiled at Tsuna making him feel secure. "Knuckle should be in the church taking care of the wounded. It's not too far from here – just go westward and you'll reach it soon."

"So, this is the place Primo told us to go to." Daemon gestured towards the church in front of them. Well it was more like a small chapel, being smaller than most of the other buildings surrounding it. "You enter first, imposter." Daemon almost snarled those words and Tsuna looked at him suspiciously before following the order. Inside, the light was very dim, but Tsuna still saw some figures leaning against the pillars or lying on the floor – and of course, he saw and heard a man in priest robes running around and treating people injuries while yelling loud enough to deafen his patients. The said priest turned to the entrance as he most likely noticed the light falling through the door was missing. "Ah, Giotto! How are the extreme things going out in the city? Right now, everything is okay on my side to the maximum!" Tsuna wished he had time to somehow protect his ears, but well, at least he could still hear after that sound attack. "Hello there, priest with a voice so loud it should be prohibited; this is not the Vongola Primo. This one here is some imposter who has gotten involved and Primo wants him treated." The seemingly irritated priest took a more intense look at Tsuna, leaning forward. Tsuna almost took a step backward, but remembered in time that behind him stood Daemon. Bumping into him wouldn't be the best action to take, his intuition alarmed him. "Ah! It's an extremely different hair color! I see. And the eyes are extremely different, too!" the priest exclaimed. "I'm Knuckle! An extreme friend of Giotto and Daemon here! I take care of the extremely wounded! So, what can I do for you?" Tsuna was quite sure that the black haired man was louder than his onii-san Sasagawa back in his time, but just as extreme. "I'm not that extremely wounded…" Tsuna muttered, but still showed his wound to the priest, who then grabbed the brunet's hand and pulled him to a bench nearby, letting Daemon stand at the entrance to the church where said illusionist leaned against a stone wall and continued observing Tsuna.

"The bullet seems to be in deep, so it might extremely hurt. So, if you're going to scream, do it to the maximum!" Tsuna frowned. He had hoped for it to be as painless as possible – everything is relative. He already had been shot more than just a few times and thank god for the anesthetics. But… was Knuckle really going to… pull it out without giving him any narcotics?! In his mind, he saw Reborn's oh so famous sadistic grin.

"Wow, Giotto lookalike… you really didn't scream at all! I have never pulled out a bullet without the person screaming to the maximum, but here you are only occasionally groaning! You're quite extreme!" Knuckle shouted as he dropped the bullet into Tsuna's open right hand. "Please call me Tsuna, Knuckle. I… went through something just as painful already. My tutor was kind of sadistic…" the brunet admitted smiling weakly. Maybe, he thought, Reborn really wasn't the worst to happen to him. The priest raised an eyebrow after hearing this. "So, Tsuna, where is this extreme tutor right now and are you extremely sure you want to stay with someone like him?" Knuckle looked very serious after saying that and Tsuna scolded himself for saying something so stupid, but… he just relaxed with Knuckle since he was so similar to his onii-san. "Err, I don't even know how I ended up here in Italy, so knowing where my tutor is, is kind of… impossible? And he is actually a good person…" Somehow, his excuse sounded pretty weak. Knuckle still had a worried look on his face, but didn't ask further questions; only informing he had to take care of everyone else and that Tsuna should rest for a while.

As the brunet had nothing else to do, he looked at the bullet Knuckle has pulled out. It was still bloody; Knuckle didn't bother cleaning it. The little church didn't offer very much light – how did Knuckle successfully pull out a bullet in that dim light? – so it was hard to make out the finer details of the bullet. Looking around, the future Vongola boss noticed that the light near the altar was the brightest. Daemon was still watching him, but Tsuna doubted that he would care if Tsuna moved his resting spot and Knuckle was too occupied with a girl that seemed to be in her teens to come and scold him. The next moment, the Japanese was up and moving to the altar where he sat down. Further inspecting the projectile with better light he still could not see any difference to a normal bullet. Has it lost its special power? He was sure everything was caused by the bullet… so why did it feel so insignificant right now? Even his Hyper Intuition told him that there was no longer anything special about the bullet.

The brunet looked up again towards the entrance of the church where Daemon was still standing; playing with his scythe, making it appear and disappear again and again. It didn't seem as if he would let him go before he had a thorough talk with Giotto on how to deal with the brunet. Tsuna sighed; it didn't seem as if he would have a say in that discussion.

Mukuro was quite happy that he took Vongola Decimo's invitation to join in their trip back to Japan – even if he would not admit it to anyone but his Nagi. Sure that nobody was nearby, he started humming a quite happy tune that didn't fit his image at all. He has always liked hot springs especially annoying others by mixing the clothes of the other visitors. It's not like they didn't deserve the chaos he has left – that damn cow brat just had to splash him and make him drop his towel in the spring. He stopped humming and chuckled evilly. Vongola won't be happy but it was not that Mukuro ever cared as long as he got his missions and could torture some mafiosi.

The chuckling ceased as Mukuro believed to have heard someone hiccup. Irritated he sped up a little and turned at the next corner. His eyes widened as he saw his beloved Nagi sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. In front of her was a little red puddle the illusionist recognized as blood. "Nagi! What happened? Are you alright?", Mukuro exclaimed with fear something happened to Chrome. He rushed towards her, kneeled down to her and put her hands into his own. He couldn't see any wound on the female illusionist's body, but he was still concerned where the blood came from.

The woman's unfocused eyes slowly started focusing on the person in front of her that started shaking her lightly. "Mukuro-sama… boss, he…" she barely managed to say before starting to cry again. Mukuro's eyes narrowed again. So it was Vongola's blood not Chrome's. But that being the case, where was the Decimo? Mukuro looked around for any signs, yet he only saw a hole in one of the paper-walls just big enough for a bullet.

"Boss… got hit by a bullet… and disappeared…transparent… couldn't hold him… no way to stop him from vanishing…" Chrome muttered. The blue-haired man was utterly shocked by that statement. "Dis..appeared? How is that even possible?" Oh screw possible, this was certainly mafia doing; everything was possible if the mafia was involved. And of course, the Arcobaleno wasn't with them at the moment being on some kind of mission, planning to join them later on. Where the hell could Sawada have disappeared to?

"Nagi, don't tell the other guardians." "What? Mukuro-sama?" "Listen, as long as the Arcobaleno is not here, it will only cause panic and chaos which we cannot afford. For the time being, I will cast an illusion to make the others believe Vongola is still here… as long as it is me who keeps the illusion running, they won't notice the difference. So, just keep quiet." Mukuro knew that the Decimo wouldn't have been hit if he hadn't protected his dear Nagi – Vongola was just too good to be hit that easily. The blue-haired illusionist sure wasn't the type to repay favors, but if it concerned the girl he picked up once, he sure would. "Better get back soon and unharmed, Vongola. I still need that body of yours to destroy the mafia."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 out! Well, it's been a while since the last release, I know ^^° I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner….

Thanks to everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed, because every single one made me very, very happy J

And it seems that the pairing will really be Giotto x Tsuna, as most people wish for it to happen and no one complained about it J

R27-Shipper-4rever: Don't worry, the chapters will get longer – and I think I'll rewrite the first two for better reading experience along with new releases (so I think they'll get a bit longer, too)

Thorn D. Cinni: As much as I know, there are also yukata for men, I didn't want to do anything suspicious there, it was just for the more Japanese-ish atmosphere ^^. If I'm wrong about the yukata thing, please correct me J

NorikoTora: I actually thought a lot about what you said, but it just interferes with the storyline I'm trying to create in the chapters ahead… but thanks for sharing your opinion ^^

Guest (chapter 2): Oh, I think it will be quite embarrassing for Tsuna 3:)

* * *

Giotto had a hard time controlling the situation. Not only was the city layout unfamiliar to them, since it was a city far away from their headquarter that wasn't visit that much, but also some of his guardians thought it would be better to act on their own instead of following orders. Additionally, Daemon just had to scare the civilians instead of helping them. The blond grimaced at the thought of the foreign-looking boy with Daemon. His wound didn't seem too serious, but it still must have hurt. He was also wondering why the brunet's appearance was so similar to his own except of some minor details… maybe it was the reason why he got hurt. Giotto flinched because of that possibility, hoping it wasn't him who caused that boy's suffering. He made a mental note to make it up to the boy... at least somehow.

Going down the streets towards the docks, Giotto looked at the houses warily. He wasn't sure if there weren't a couple of pirates hiding in some of the houses that were left by the residents after the pirates attacked the city. Most of them were already taken out by Alaude, his Cloud Guardian, but Giotto didn't want to risk being careless; his best friend and right hand man G would nag at him if he came home wounded… again. Giotto flinched remembering the last time such a thing had happened.

Down at the docks, Giotto saw a platinum blond man in a trench coat standing in front of a group of men all scattered on the ground, unconscious or dead; it was hard to tell from afar. Giotto picked up a faster pace until he reached his friend.

"Alaude, got any information?" he asked when he was near enough, trying to ignore the bodies surrounding Alaude. The silent man turned around. "Crew of 75 pirates, including the captain. Informant was shot after saying they were hired by some famiglia, didn't name them. The person who silenced him bit his tongue and died. The rest had been taken care of before I started interrogating." So they are all dead, Giotto thought. Alaude seemed to be quite angry for not getting enough information out of the attackers, but it couldn't be helped anymore.

Instead of asking anything more about what happened at the docks, Giotto decided to ask something else that wouldn't make Alaude's mood worse. "So, how many of those pirates have been taken out so far?" "72. According to that talk-active pirate the other 3 already left the city, again, including the captain. My people are searching the ship for any clues." Giotto nodded to show that he understood and approved – not that Alaude would care, he'd do whatever he wanted anyway. Since the platinum blond man didn't need any help to finish his job, Giotto decided to head towards the church where Knuckle took care of the injured. There, he could also check if Daemon did his job properly.

* * *

It took Mukuro some time to fully calm down his beloved Nagi, who still seemed very pale even after hours have passed since the Decimo disappeared into thin air. Furthermore, he didn't like how the time of the Vongola don's disappearance clearly exceeded five minutes – so the enemies had not used the Bovino family's technology, but maybe something related.

Curse the mafia, things like this only ever happen because of their damned power struggles and conspiracies! If his Chrome wouldn't have liked Tsunayoshi as much as she did, Mukuro would have made sure to take over that body and destroy the mafia as soon as it would have been possible – before he became involved with it this much; or rather: before he would have become so ridiculously attached to the brown haired mafia boss himself (not that he would admit it to anyone, not even his beloved Nagi should ever learn about it). Now, he was way too far into the darker side of the world to ever get out.

He already made sure no one noticed Sawada's disappearance; he let an illusion show up in the hot springs and made sure, everyone noticed their boss at dinner – now, at night time, 'Tsunayoshi' was resting in his room, if anyone were to visit him and notice the brunet missing, Mukuro could still use the went-for-a-walk-in-the-gardens-at-night-strategy. The garden's surrounding the place they stayed at were quite large, nobody would be able to see every little part of it in one go, so putting up an illusion would not be noticed as such, Mukuro thought. Although it was good territory for him and his illusionary powers, it also was a good escape route for whoever dared to assault the Vongola Decimo.

Frustrated, since he couldn't find any leads, Mukuro wished to have Fran with him, just so he could drive his trident into that stupid frog hat and relieve some of his stress that began to build up since he found Chrome crying next to the Vongola's freshly spilled blood.

Instead of using his disciple, Mukuro decided to vent his anger on the nearest cherry tree, kicking it hard. He turned around and wanted to start his search for possible clues again, when he heard a muffled impact in the grass near the tree. Looking back, he noticed something shining, reflecting the moonlight, lying next to the tree's roots.

* * *

Heading to the church where Knuckles was taking care of the wounded citizens, Giotto felt anxious, still not knowing what exactly he should do with his lookalike. He knew that the other would get into troubles sooner or later – well, Giotto believed it would rather be sooner, though – since the resemblance would surely be noticed by the mafia and make hostile and allied famiglie alike connect the dots wrong.

He sighed. Should he take the brunet with them to their headquarters? But that would guarantee him getting tangled up in the whole mafia business. "Argh, it just has to be complicated, it wouldn't be any other way." Giotto muttered to himself. Nearing his goal, the blonde started to hear his sun guardian's shouting. More trouble on its way, it seemed and Giotto only sighed.

Leaning on a tree in the church yard stood a green haired teen seemingly annoyed by all the noise a certain person produced. Letting his gaze drift, he finally saw Giotto nearing and his annoyed look changed to a happy smile as he walked towards the blonde.

"Good, that you're back, Giotto, they are going at it for twelve minutes already. They scared the crowd of patients away with almost as great of an effect as Alaude's sudden appearance would have." The green haired teen said, pulling out a piece of candy from his jacket's pocket that had the same color as his hair.

"So, what is that argument about?" Giotto asked to have enough information when intervening. "Something about sleeping pills – I didn't understand anything more." Giotto raised an eyebrow questioningly. Well, instead of asking Lampo, it would be better to confront Daemon and Knuckles, Giotto guessed, seeing that Lampo didn't know much.

"Stop lying, melon head! You gave him those pills extremely aware it was not what I meant!" The priest shouted at the illusionist just as Giotto entered the building, noticing that Lampo was right and there were no longer any citizens present. "Nufufufu, dear Knuckles, you said to 'take care of him', while you had to tend to some citizens and never defined how to exactly take care of the Primo lookalike." The illusionist grinned sadistically.

His guardians and friends were so deep into their argument they didn't even notice their boss' presence; Giotto, who decided to look for the cause of their argument before intervening, was a little glad about that. Looking around, he soon found a bit of brown, fluffy hair poke out behind the altar. Making his way through the church, still being ignored, he finally reached the person he was looking for. Leaning against the stone, there sat the brunet that resembled him in way too many ways, making Giotto frown once again today.

The brunet having his eyes closed and colored light falling on both of them through the church's windows blurring their hair color into something more or less unrecognizable, the blond mafia don thought they were almost as identical as twins would be. Since the intensity of the colored light made it hard to recognize anything more than just the most obvious from a distance, Giotto leaned down to examine his copy closer and check on him.

Just know, beeing so close to the other male, Vongola Primo noticed that the clothing that was lifted by regular breathing was a yukata. So, was the boy from Japan, Asari's home country? What was he doing all the way over here, in Italy? Giotto hoped it was not another mafia famiglia that brought him over because of certain similarities… and, he scolded himself, he shouldn't call the stranger a boy, even though his intuition told him that the presumably Japanese was younger than Giotto himself. Giotto let his gaze wander to the wound, the place the brunet had been shot at. At least, Knuckle had taken good care of the wound –as Knuckles always did, Giotto thought relieved. Now, that he was sure that the foreigner was alright, Giotto decided it was time to interrupt his guardian's verbal fight.

* * *

Lampo thanked the heavens that the loud priest finally shut up after Giotto intervened – he was sure his ears would have fallen off soon if he would have continued shouting at the illusionist. The green haired teen entered the church a while after Giotto went in to check up on his boss – one never knew what that illusionist was up to and who'd be his next victim. He spotted his boss next to the altar and as much as Lampo could tell, there was someone else. The blond had a concerned look, but… yeah, he was not mistaken, it also contained curiosity and fascination.

Shortly after though, Giotto already headed towards the source of all noise and ended it – thank goodness, finally. Then, Giotto proceeded to scold that creepy man in the military uniform, while Lampo searched his pockets for some candy because he really needed something to get over all the stress he has been through already. His consciousness drifted back to reality soon after silence returned to the church.

"So… what do you extremely plan to do with that one, Giotto?" asked the loud priest with a worried look in his eyes. Lampo looked at Giotto and followed his gaze to the brown fluff that looked like cotton candy sticking out behind the altar – again, that concerned look. "Nufufufu, I believe him to be an imposter sent by a rival famiglia; he is suspicious. Let's just leave him here on his own."

The green haired teen got nervous the moment he heard the word 'suspicious'. "Giotto, if the person you're all talking about is dangerous, the great me is against anything that means spending more time with him than necessary." The blond looked quite annoyed by both comments, but still as troubled as before.

Then, after a silent pause, Giotto seemed to have made up his mind. In his authority-filled voice mostly heard while he was in his Hyper dying Will Mode, the mafia don declared: "We will take him back to the head quarters; we can't leave him sleeping in an old church – not with his appearance. Other famiglie would get wrong ideas and it would give us even more trouble, not to mention that our goal is to protect the weak – to which he as a foreigner tangled up in mafia- related affairs certainly belongs to."

Daemon gritted his teeth while Knuckles seemed relieved – Lampo sure didn't know what to feel. He had a certain gut feeling that he had missed out on something essential here that he needed to know to have an own opinion… He sure needed more candy, this day just wasn't made to get out of bed. And, added to that, he certainly didn't look forward to a long trip with the carriage, sitting next to a potentially dangerous foreigner that would take the whole night, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

**A/N: Umm... please don't kill me? I know I wanted to update sooner,**** it sounds stupid, I know****, but I actually thought this was already up... but good news: you'll get two chapters at once because of my stupidity ;) I apologize if the quality of chapter 4 &amp; 5 sucks, but I had a quite stressful time in real life ^^°**

**There are also new parts added to chapter 1 and 2, you might want to take a look at chapter 2 because there is a new scene added between Tsuna and Knuckle :)**

** Thorn D. Cinni: Since Tsuna was in Japan at the beginning of the story and I decided on a hotspring Setting I thought it would look better in there - and time travel does not change clothing he is still wearing the yukata in Italy ^^ **

** Horizon-Dawn: I present: interaction :D**

** Natsu Yuuki: I'm sorry... please forgive me... orz **

He never had a trip in a carriage that had felt so awkward, Giotto thought half amused and half annoyed. At the moment, he was sitting in the carriage with only two of his guardians; Lampo and Knuckle. Daemon (preferring to not be in the same means of transportation as a 'suspicious individual' as he called the Japanese boy) left a while before, god knows to where. Alaude, of course, being against crowding came in his own carriage, so it was no big deal to not have him travel along the others and it certainly helped them avoid unnecessary fighting. Yet… Giotto believed at least one of his friends that have decided to accompany him on his way home would have rather risked crowding around Alaude than being on this specific ride home – they probably only stayed to secure Giotto's wellbeing.

Lampo just kept glaring at the unconscious brunet, not letting him out of his sight and the lightning guardian's body was so tense it was obvious he was ready to jump out of the window right when the foreigner did something that could be interpreted as an attack. Giotto thought that this kind of fear was really unnecessary, because the boy was still fast asleep.

Knuckle trusted the brunet more than Lampo did, but he seemed to debate internally if taking mentioned person with them was safe for the Vongola and the boy himself – although he seemed certain that leaving him alone would be no good idea, also going against what he learned by studying the bible he always carried with him. And maybe that wasn't everything; the priest's worries seemed to go deeper. Maybe it concerned the wound the brunet had when he was brought to the church? The priest sat opposite to their guest, since Giotto requested him to sit next to Lampo, just in case Lampo really did jump out of the carriage, Knuckle could catch him while Giotto took action in case of an emergency.

In the silence that enveloped them, Giotto sneaked a glance at the boy leaning on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. His Hyper Intuition did go off and caused him some funny feelings, looking into a face that seemed to actually belong to him – but it didn't warn him of any danger involving his lookalike. So, the blond concluded, their newly found guest was not dangerous – at least he wouldn't harm him or his guardians. One never knows: if looks are so similar, maybe the other could fight just as good as the Vongola Primo did and that would make him hard to fight if they needed to.

Giotto pulled the curtain next to him aside a bit to see how late it was. His eyes narrowed as he was greeted by a sunset in dark orange to red colors lighting the sky. Just how strong had the medicine been that Daemon gave to the Japanese? He has been out for quite a few hours already.

The first thing he actively noticed was a more or less rhythmical jolting; then he felt a throbbing headache that intensified quickly and woke him up faster than the jolting could have. After the pain has lessened a bit, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing the brunet saw was darkness only brightened by moonlight coming through a window. He didn't remember any place that had such a bright moon since most the places he was frequenting had too much light from street lamps and advertisements to ever have such a sight. Even though it did come close to the moon he saw on cloudless nights in Namimori, his home town in Japan.

Japan, the Mafia Don from the future thought, hadn't he been in Japan? He was having a vacation back in a hot spring resort but now… he was in a carriage? His head began throbbing again and the pain was comparable with Reborn's methods to wake him up; namely being hit on the head with a 2 tons heavy hammer. Closing his eyes, trying to shut out the pain, Tsuna remembered something happened back in Japan… was he… shot? Yes, something about a bullet. And then, he woke up, but in… Italy. And was found by…

Suddenly he felt warm hands pulling his own fists away from his head – Tsuna didn't even realize he had put them there in his pain – and he was pulled into an embrace. After a while, a soft voice whispered in Japanese: "Are you alright now? Does it still hurt?"  
_

Giotto awoke as he felt weight that had leaned on him for some time shifting. Alarmed that the other could have possibly slipped because of some bigger asperity in the street, Giotto was instantly alerted. What he saw was his lookalike pressing his hands on his head, wincing quietly and obviously in pain. He didn't exactly know what to do in such a situation, but following his hyper intuition, he removed the pressure the person's fists were putting on his head and pulled him nearer – maybe he would calm down sooner or even fall back asleep?

After some time, the other calmed down and his tense body relaxed to a certain point. The blond thought about what to say, should he use Italian or Japanese? The brunet could understand former, but was surely more familiar with latter, but the blond didn't know if he could form sentences to express himself correctly – it has been quite a few years since he 'accidentally' visited Japan and his friend Asari wished to speak Italian with everyone to perfect his use of the European language. Well, he could at least try.

Just as Giotto thought what he said had not been understood, he heard a faint voice answer: "I'm fine now. It was just a sudden headache." The answer was in Italian, Giotto realized – well, he didn't think he could have understood something like that in Japanese as easily anyway due to lacking vocabulary. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Giotto was asked. He sighed. "Don't worry about that, I don't sleep much nowadays, anyway. It is nothing that would trouble me."

Brown eyes looked into his blue ones as if to determine if he was lying or telling the truth. Did he himself give people similar stares? Giotto wondered. As the brunet did not say anything about Giotto's half-truth – he did need sleep, although he would only scarcely get any as stated – the blond decided to change the topic. "We decided to take you with us since we couldn't let you stay all alone in that town. It was partly our fault that you were dragged into that mess, so we're going to somehow help you out. My friend Daemon shouldn't have given you that medicine, too. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Tsuna didn't know how to act in such a situation – Reborn never taught him how! All that useless lessons for whatever ridiculous what-if-situations never came into action – he remembered the morning he was thrown into a gigantic aquarium filled with ice cold water chained from head to toe because Reborn thought it would be good to simulate a situation in which a ship where Tsuna might have been kept after a kidnapping crashed into an iceberg. But now where he definitely needed some sort of guiding, he had nothing to refer to. How should he treat his ancestor and what was he even allowed to say? Doing something that could change the future would be fatal!

Tsuna was pulled back from his own little world as Giotto began explaining how they ended up together in the carriage. So he was … being taken to the Vongola Mansion? Or was the first generation going somewhere entirely else? He reluctantly asked: "Where are you heading, then?" Giotto looked a bit surprised, but smiled a bit. Tsuna guessed it was because the blond has prepared himself for resistance or perhaps complaints about the way Tsuna was being treated.

"We are currently on our way home – er, well, I should rather call it our headquarters." Giotto then paused for a while, looking a bit troubled how to explain further. "You see, we are a vigilante organization. Helping people defend themselves is our job. We are called the Vongola – I am the first head, Giotto Vongola." The Vongola were still a vigilante group? So, Tsuna, thought, he had travelled back before the Vongola was considered a Mafia Famiglia? That must have been… quiet a big jump in time, bigger than he thought it was. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Giotto." The brunet stated after a pause of thinking about telling his ancestor his real name would be safe, one never knows what might be changing in his time line. Tsuna wondered if Giotto's Hyper Intuition told him that Tsuna already knew about the Vongola and about its Guardians. Tsuna wasn't sure just how much stronger his ancestor's intuition could be compared to himself. There were generations between them, so maybe Tsuna's intuition was just a fragment of what Giotto possessed…

Giotto didn't expect his guest to react so… calm. Heck, he thought there would be confusion and at least some… panic. Maybe it was because the boy was still under the effect of the medicine. But still, people shouldn't be this trusting towards strangers – the Mafia would use them as soon as they got their hands on such people and that wouldn't end well for the person that got involved. And Tsuna was a foreigner to top it off. A foreigner that looked just like himself. More trouble. For both of them. Giotto sighed. The blond would have liked to ask Tsuna a lot of questions, for example what he was doing in Italy and how he got involved in the fight back in the town they picked him up at, but decided to wait. First, to give the brunet a chance to gather his thoughts and adapt and second, he'd need to explain to his guardians anyway, so Tsuna should just tell his story in front of everyone. The next meeting will be fun, Vongola Primo thought sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions_**

**_Chapter 5:_**

**A/N: Second chapter as promised. Maybe there are some spelling and/or grammar errors, ****hopefully no plot holes or nonesense. ****I finished this chapter at 4 am ^^° But anyways, have fun reading this chapter! :)**

**Forgot to mention in Chapter 4: Infinite Possibilities hit the 3000 views and 100 follower marks! :D I love you guys soooo much, thanks for your support!**

The future mafia boss was used to all kinds of meetings. He participated in very peaceful ones with a relaxed atmosphere; then there were some rather tense and formal ones with famiglia heads that wished to profit from an alliance with the Vongola. But there also were conferences he needed more power to go through with. For example gathering all of his guardians in one big conference room always resulted in chaos and clamor. But, Tsuna admitted, he never had participated in a meeting where almost all other present participant openly glared at him. No one has ever dared to antagonize him so much because of his position – well, here in the past it didn't seem to matter what kind of position he held a few hundred years in the future. He was being pierced by four out of seven looks – distrust and hostility evident in all four. The only ones that were not staring at him were Knuckle, Giotto and a Japanese man wearing traditional clothes and who was smiling brightly at Tsuna. The brunet recognized him as Asari from what Reborn taught him about the Vongola history. The ones sending glares were the rest of the First Generation's guardians.

The moment the carriage reached the mansion, Knuckle and Lampo woke up, latter instantly jumping out of the vehicle after seeing Tsuna awake in the attempt to get more space between him and the brunet and watching him suspiciously all the way to the front door of the mansion. Tsuna was stunned by the appearance of the Vongola Headquarters; he had imagined it to look like the one in his time, yet it was way smaller and not as majestic. At least the colors stayed the same: white outer walls and deep blue roofs surrounded by trees and flower gardens. Nonetheless Tsuna liked it. The current mansion looked more comfortable and friendly than the one he was used to. The Vongola Decimo knew why Giotto liked to call it his home rather than head quarters – it really looked warm and friendly. And soon after entering the house, Giotto was tackled by a man with fiery red hair.

And somehow, Tsuna ended up in a meeting between Vongola Primo and his guardians. Giotto gave him an excusing smile before he began speaking: "So… is this about Tsunayoshi here?" "Hell, what else could we need a meeting for, Primo? You brought back a suspicious stranger – again! Wasn't that French creepy bastard enough?" the red haired man – was that G? – snapped at his boss. "Tsuna is extremely not as bad as Daemon, G!" a loud priest exclaimed and Tsuna smiled at him for defending him. "You're name is Tsuna? Does that mean you are Japanese?" the grinning swordsman asked. "Y-Yes, that's correct." Tsuna answered under the pressure of the stares that still didn't seize. G tsked in disapproval of his comrade's happy tone. "Primo, it's way too suspicious! Why was a Japanese in that city and wounded? I'm certain that he is part of that pirate crew!" Giotto jumped from his chair and slammed his hands on the round, dark table between them. "G! He was wounded and that makes him a victim! And besides… I couldn't leave him behind with his looks so similar to mine…" "Hn. I didn't see that boy in the town. He's suspicious." A cold voice belonging to a platin blond man with cold eyes said while eyeing Tsuna. "Oya, Primo, somehow I and the skylark share an opinion!" Daemon voiced.

After a while, all the guardians where shouting at each other with Asari sitting between his raging friends, only smiling helplessly and occasionally trying to calm them down. With a glance at Giotto, Tsuna saw a psychic grin playing around the blond's lips. The next moment his eyes started to glow orange. Was he really going into Hyper Dying Will Mode because of this? Okay, Tsuna didn't blame him – he knew it was hard to get crazy guardians under control, he also experienced those moments more than enough. Additionally, his ancestor's aura started to emit killer intent. The others seemed to notice after a few seconds have past and they started to calm down. "So, let's finally get started." Giotto began after it was absolutely silent in the room. Then, Tsuna saw Giotto's eyes have turned back to normal as latter turned his head towards the brunet and smiled excusing.

Leaning against a tree Gokudera took out his seventh cigarette for this day – yes, he counted. But counting wasn't as difficult as it had been in Namimori Middle because he had theoretically stopped smoking a while ago for his Juudaime. Yet Gokudera needed his smoke when his nerves couldn't seem to calm down by themselves. It was just too much – he had this bad feeling for a whole day already and so he could not shake the feeling something bad had happened yesterday. Juudaime's intuition was way better though and it seemed strange to the smoker that the brunet didn't look like he felt something through his Hyper Intuition. Additionally, something was off with the pineapple heads – especially the woman was acting strange; that bastard illusionist had always been creepy and unpredictable. If it was not for Juudaime accepting them as part of the famiglia, he would have ensured that they wouldn't step near his boss. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the male illusionist since the last evening where the pineapple head suddenly disappeared from their sight.

As the bomber heard a branch breaking with a loud crack he spun around a dynamite stick in his one hand ready to be lit and his other hand near his box weapons prepared to light his storm flame. Even if his Juudaime planned this trip to Japan so that everyone could relax, he as the right hand man must always be ready to protect the boss. "Tch. Baseball freak, don't sneak up to me like that! Next time I'll make sure to send you flying!" Gokudera snarled at his grinning companion. "Hahaha, Hayato, you shouldn't let your temper get the better of you. But that's not what I'm here for…" the smile on Yamamoto's face vanished and Gokudera gulped; it never meant something good when the baseball addict lost his grin; it was just as bad as his feeling suggested then, he thought. "What is it?" "Don't you think something is wrong with Tsuna?" Something…was wrong with Juudaime?! A second later the right hand man could feel his blood fleeing from his face as he turned pale. "Ah! Hayato! Are you alright?" The swordsman took a few steps towards Gokudera, but latter just gestured him to stop right there. "What has happened to Juudaime?" the grey-haired man snapped. "I don't know, but you must have noticed, too. How Tsuna acted different from how he usually is and that Chrome looked so restless and pale and even Mukuro acted as if he was ready to attack any time." Gokudera silently stared at the not grinning swordsman and as the silence was getting unbearable, the bomber decided to break it: "You think the illusionists are connected to what happened to Juudaime." It was no question; it was the only possible conclusion. "…Yes, but I would go even further and say that the Tsuna here with us is nothing but an illusion. Something must have happened and Tsuna had to leave, so he asked Chrome and Mukuro to cover it up."

"Hibari, Hibari." a yellow bird chirped as it flew through an opened paper door and landed on a hand especially reserved for it to land. The owner didn't even have to order the little animal to do his bidding as the bird began to recite the lines it has heard from two people meeting up in the gardens of the onsen resort they were staying in. Specifying, it was the conversation of the storm and rain guardian, both two herbivores that loved to crowd around and be loud. Steel blue eyes narrowed as his bird had finished. "Hn. It looks like they have arrived at the same conclusion as we did, herbivore." A black-haired man told his vis-à-vis and then leaned over a table in front of him to pick up a white tea pot and refill his cup with green tea. "Ah, I extremely think so, too. Hibari, lets extremely meet up with them! I don't like Sawada running around and doing something extreme without our help! It could be extremely dangerous! Extreme!" a passionate boxer shouted while boxing the air around him. "Only herbivores crowd. Next time, I'll bite you to death." Next time being after he bit that omnivore for secretly leaving from a trip – a trip Hibari had been forced into. He had to set his priorities, after all, so the first to be bitten to death would be the omnivore.

A teenage Lambo was sitting in the hot spring all by himself. He felt lonely, seeing as everyone was nowhere to be found, even though they still had to be around the hotspring resort. He sighed. Something didn't feel right. Or maybe he only felt this way because the teen was just unlucky enough to lose his grape candy and not find his older nii-san to ask him for candy. But he doubted that his Tsuna-nii would have some candy to spare. And he could tell there was something going on with Chrome-nee as she freaked out because she didn't notice him before he tipped her on the shoulder. Maybe she had some problems with Mukuro? He should talk to her, maybe it would help her. Oh well, it was time to get out of the hot water, anyway.

After putting on a dark yukata, he walked around in the building, his wet hair hanging into his eyes. And randomly opening a door, he saw something that left him stunned. He somehow stumbled upon Tsuna's room – but he didn't meet with the brunet, but there by the table sat Chrome hastily doing the brunet's paper work.


End file.
